pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Rocket!
This is the thirteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot The episode begins with Zach and Kevin walking around Cerulean City. Zach: So... what are we looking for again? Kevin: Looking for the bike shop! I hear they have great deals! Bulbasaur: Bulba... They walk along, until they reach the shop. Kevin: WHAAAAAT!? 1,000,000 POKEDOLLARS!? Zach: Yeah, GREAT deals... Bulbasaur: Bulb bulba! Kevin: Uggggh! I was gonna get a bike and ride around Kanto. You could've gotten one too, of course. They hear someone yelling. Kevin: Wanna check it out? Zach: Read my mind! They race, and they find a young man, no more than twenty, yelling orders around. Bulbasaur: Buuuuulbaaaaa... Zach: What's going on? Young Man: Hm? Oh, my name is Trent Plote, and I am directing a movie! It's about a hunt for the mystical Master Ball! Kevin: What's a Master Ball? Zach: Well, a Master Ball is- Trent: A Master Ball is a Pokeball that captures any Pokemon without fail. Zach: I was say- Trent: Hush! I was saying it first. Zach: No you- Trent: YES I WAS. Kevin: You really- Trent: I REALLY AM AWESOME? I KNOW. Zach: I don't think- Trent: Shhhhh! Want a part in my movie? You can be the dashing hero, who finds the legendary Master Ball, and captures the Legendary Pokemon Mew! Kevin: But captu- Trent: WHAT NOW? Zach: Capturing a legendary Pokemon can upset the balance of nature... Trent: So?! This is a movie, not real life! Now, here's your script, and here's your costume! Several hours later, Zach is dressed up. Trent: PERFECT! Now, you can use your Bulbasaur as your main Pokemon. Zach: Hear that Bulbasaur? You have a part! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Trent: And... ACTION! Actor 1: I cannot allow you to enter the temple! Zach: Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me!? Actor 1: MY VICTREEBEL! Victreebel: Vic, Victreeeeeee! Zach: Well my Bulbasaur will take you down! Use Tackle! Bulbasaur: Bulba...SAUR! Bulbasaur rams into Victreebel, knocking it off a cliff into a lake far below. Actor 1: No, Victreebel! Zach: And you'll be going with it! Zach jumps, spins, and kicks Actor 1 in the chest, sending him flying off the cliff, into the lake. Zach: Now, to the temple! Trent: CUT! That was magnificent! Now, get ready for the next scene! Everybody starts moving the props, and the Temple scene is ready. Trent: And... ACTION! Zach: Bulbasaur, watch out! Arrows fly from the walls, and nearly hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulb, bulb bulb bulba! Zach: Use Vine Whip and knock all the arrows away! Bulbasaur's Vine Whip knocks all the arrows away, and allows it to jump over to Zach. Zach: Okay, we've almost- Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard, and Zach is blown back with Bulbasaur. Kevin: Zach! Trent: What's the meaning of this?! TRG1: To destroy those who stand in our way! TRG2: To show that we mean to stay! TRG1: Michael! TRG2: Michelle! Michael&Michelle: Team Rocket! Zach: Who are you!? Michael: We just went through this entire thing, and you ask that? Michelle: He's thick in the skull, just like the lieutenant said. Zach: What lieutenant? Trent: What the blazes is going on here!? Kevin: This is Team Rocket, they steal Pokemon and use them like tools! Trent: That's despicable! Michael: Hey, it gets us a living! Now, go, Golbat! Michelle: Go, Grimer! Kevin: Grr... Go, Rattata! Zach: Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed on Golbat! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Saur! The Leech Seed hits Golbat, and begins to drain it. Michael: Golbat, no! Michelle: Grimer, use Sludge Bomb, and take out the Rattata! Grimer: Grii...MER! Sludge Bomb hits Rattata, and poisons it. Kevin: No! Use Quick Attack! Rattata's Quick Attack goes right through Grimer, and knocks it out. Michelle: Noooo! Return! Michael: Let's get out of here! They escape, and Zach and Kevin help Trent up. Trent: Thank you, this will make a great movie! Zach: Okay. Let's go to the Pokemon Center Kevin. Kevin: Okay! Kevin and Zach run to the Pokemon Center, as the episode fades. Category:Episodes